up_front_promotion_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Oonishi Eri
Oonishi Eri (''大西絵理,'' born on November 15, 1992) is a member of DreamS group KuroShiro. She is also a former 1st generation DreamS Kenshuusei and former member of Japanese Pop group Nihon Kiss. She joined DreamS Kenshuusei on May 7, 2010. She graduated from DreamS Kenshuusei on March 1, 2013 and debuted as a member of Nihon Kiss on April 15, 2013. Nihon Kiss disbanded on July 3, 2013, since they were not selling well, and Oonishi, alongside the members of Nihon Kiss, were demoted back to Kenshuusei status. Biography 2010 On May 7, she along with 7 other girls passed the DreamS Kenshuusei auditions. They made up the Second Generation Kenshuusei. 2011 She was a backdancer for the first concert of Polaris α. She was also a backdancer for the Vega β concert in South Korea. 2012 She was a backdancer for NeXus' first concert. She also performed at the PolaVegaXus collaboration concert as Printemps, along with Mochizuki Atsuko and Hayashi Kotone, and was also a backdancer for the rest of the concert. 2013 On February 10, Tsunku announced that she, along with Mochizuki Atsuko & Hayashi Kotone, will officially make their first major debut as still-unit "Printemps" and become an official DreamS group. They graduated on March 1 alongside Tanaka Chiharu, Watanabe Kimiko and Kimura Manami and officially debuted on April 15. It was later decided that Nihon Kiss were to disband, due to not being able to sell enough. After a whole year of KuroShiro being on hiatus, it was announced at the Dreaming Stars Collaboration Concert '14 that KuroShiro were to have 3 new members, both from DreamS Kenshuusei. They were to be former Nihon Kiss members, Mochizuki Etsuko, Oonishi Eri, and Hayashi Kotone. Profile *'Name:' Oonishi Eri (大西絵理) *'Nickname: '''Nishi-chan, Shi-chan, Eririn, OoniEri *'Birthdate:' November 15, 1992 (Age 22) *'Birthplace:' Tokyo, Japan *'Western Zodiac:' Scorpio *'Specialty:' Being Clumsy *'Habits: Clicking her fingers *'''Favorite Food: Fried prawns *'Favorite Flower: '''Lavender *'Former Nihon Kiss Color: '''Lavender *'Favorite Color: '''Pink, White, Light colors *'Favorite Subject: Calligraphy *'Looks Up To: Mochizuki Atsuko, Sugiura Asuka ' *'''Blood type: B *'Height:' 158cm (5"2) *'DreamS groups:' **DreamS Kenshuusei (2009-2013, 2013 - Present) **Nihon Kiss (2012 - 2013) Singles Participated In Indie Singles #2012.01.14 Shoushitsu Ten ~Vanishing Point~ #2012.06.25 Natsu Dakara http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1BPC5ixqlL4 Song Major Singles #2013.04.15 Partenza ~Lets go!~ #2013.08.15 Hatsukoi Cider #2013.09.14 My Boy http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=msjFt9d1S7Q Song Solo Singles #2013.07.16 Sayonara ni Kizuite... http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=e5LYMVW7W7U Song #2013.11.11 Watashi wa Watashi http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ke_7yHk24RM Song Trivia *Is known to be very clumsy and air-headed *Is envied for her sweet aura. *Is also envied for her soft, sweet voice. *Wants to sing with Sugiura Asuka. *Is allergic to cats. *Considers dance her favorite sport. *Keeps warm in winter by pretending it's summer and feeling thankful that it's so breezy. She learned this from a manga. *She is an only child. *Was ranked 15th most popular in Kenshuusei. *Her rival is Sugiura Asuka, but greatly admires her. *Wants Nihon Kiss to sing alongside NeXus. *Is a big NeXus fan. *Her favorite flower is Lavender, which is also her Nihon Kiss Member Color. Category:1992 Births Category:November Births Category:Former DreamS Kenshuusei Category:1st Generation DreamS Kenshuusei Category:2nd Generation KuroShiro Member Category:KuroShiro Category:Nihon Kiss Category:Former Nihon Kiss Member